Christian Thompson (EAM)
Christian Thompson '''or '''C Ten is the main character and protagonist of ''The Dissolve of The Dead'''s, Ends All Means. He is a survivor of the zombie outbreak and current boyfriend of Madeline Glenn. He is the former first leader of the community, the Greenspun Sanctuary and former apprentice of Karl Eastman. In Season 1 of the series, he goes to The Charleston Settlement with Madeline and Jason to meet two leaders in the settlement. During this time, he encountered a crashed plane crash with multiple survivors during his time in the settlement. During this time, he encounters a group that becomes dangerous overtime and he starts develop an presence that bothers him, overtime. Personality He shows care for the people he cares about, as seen with Christian and Madeline's relationship together. Christian is determined to do whatever is best to keep his friends and people he cares about, alive and won't pull the trigger if he has too. Before the apocalypse, he's more depressed, introverted and weak, however, as the apocalypse started, so as his bravery goes as he is surviving constant danger and must try training himself to become stronger. Earlier on, he becomes for attached to the people he cares to the point of protecting them. Inspiration "My inspiration to him was myself. Usually, I would think "Hmm what would I do in the apocalypse" as a "What If" scenario. Even though I don't believe this Christian would do the things in Ends All Means, I would say they are similar in a difference sense. Another inspiration was from Morgan Jones from The Walking Dead TV Show. I was heavily inspired by him and his adventures during with Eastman. I thought it was something I wanted to do due to S7 Morgan being more of an nostalgic part of my love for The Walking Dead" Pre-Trials TBA Post-Trials Season 1 "Better For Worst" TBA "Jigsaw Puzzle" TBA "The Sleeping Grounds" TBA "Is There A Part Two?" TBA "The Last Part of Us" TBA "Pathogen To Sickness" TBA "Seven Deadly Sins" TBA "Whereabouts" TBA Season 2 "A Mental Mind To Spare" TBA "Gekyume" TBA "The Girl" TBA "One Life For Another" TBA "Lives Taken, People Converted" TBA "Vengeance" TBA Killed Victims * Jessie Kramer (Alive) * Lin (Before Reanimation) * Tira (Alive, Before Reanimation, Off-Screen) * Chad (Flashback, Zombified) * Tina (Flashback, Zombified, Along with Jason Michaels) * Nelson (Flashback, Zombified, Along with Jason Michaels) * Eric (Zombified) * Gus (Before Reanimation) * Franklin Quinn (Alive) * Jack (Alive) * Mary Ken * Henry (Alive, Before Reanimation) * Sarah Larson (Indirectly Caused) * John Kramer * Andrew Paterson * G One (Out of Mercy, Before Reanimation) * A Three * Few members of The United Right. * Numerous counts of zombies Appearance Trivia * His name is the same name as the creator of Lost Hands and Ends All Means, Undead Jastus. ** Except his last name is not Thompson * For Season 2, he'll have more of an antagonistic vibe to him. ** It's also stated that his antagonistic vibe will be more like the Governor from the episode, Walk With Me. * His theme song is called Red Dresses by John Murphy. * The many confirmations that the creator has said: ** Funny enough, the creator has stated that his favorite movie is an movie called 28 Eras Later. *** Which is an nod to the real life movie, 28 Days Later. ** It's been confirmed by the creator that Christian has some beliefs in Rastafarian. *** Some of these beliefs that he believes is that his dreadlocks are somewhat spiritual and believes that weed is an natural creation. It's possible he believes in some of the beliefs however, the creator only confirmed that he only believes those two things.